Many To Find One
by Sisters in Fiction
Summary: This is about best friends, in thier fourth year at Hogwarts...and how they act around people, who they date, and what happens form there. Please Read and Review...
1. Annalise Ranger

Physical Features  
  
Dark brown hair  
  
Black eyes  
  
Tall  
  
Hair reaches mid-back  
  
Killer Smile  
  
Smiling eyes  
  
Fashionable glasses  
  
Hair flows in firm curls  
  
Blood Red Lips  
  
Personality  
  
Smart  
  
Bookish  
  
Polite  
  
Fun Loving  
  
Pretty  
  
Courageous  
  
Loyal  
  
Caring  
  
Careful  
  
flirty 


	2. Kay Bennet

Physical  
  
Black hair with brown highlights  
  
Green Eyes  
  
Tall, slender  
  
Hair reaches arse, in calm waves  
  
Killer fashion sense  
  
Sweet and innocent smile  
  
Pouty eyes  
  
Kissable lips  
  
Long shapely legs  
  
Firm supple boobs  
  
Sultry bedroom eyes  
  
Bite lips  
  
Mediums sized heart shaped tattoo on lower back  
  
Personality Beautiful  
  
Popular  
  
Sweet  
  
Innocent  
  
Nice  
  
Caring  
  
Loving  
  
Loyal  
  
Strong willed  
  
Careful  
  
Flirty 


	3. Lyonesse Bloom

Physical Features  
  
Strait blond hair down to elbows  
  
Bright green eyes  
  
Lips that always smile  
  
Very tall (the tallest of the four)  
  
Leggy  
  
Athletic  
  
Smiling eyes  
  
Pretty  
  
Personality  
  
Sporty fashion sense  
  
Peace-maker  
  
Strong sense of self-pride  
  
Loyal  
  
Casual  
  
Laid-back  
  
Sarcastic  
  
Likes to laugh  
  
Dislikes fighting 


	4. Nicole Shirley

Physical Features  
  
Dark red hair down to waist  
  
Wild red curls  
  
Stormy gray eyes  
  
Average height (shortest of the four)  
  
Mischievous grin  
  
Slender, curvy figure  
  
Small heart-shaped tattoo on lower back  
  
Pretty  
  
Belly-button ring  
  
Personality  
  
Hippie fashion sense  
  
Mischievous  
  
Honest  
  
Courageous  
  
Outspoken  
  
Quick temper  
  
Sarcastic  
  
Full of energy  
  
Independent  
  
Feisty  
  
Stubborn  
  
Loyal  
  
Likes to laugh  
  
Determined 


	5. Contentment

Disclaimer: I own the Harry Potter characters and plots... not really please don't come after me with butcher knives... Please I am innocent... I'm too young to die a horrible death. Oh my time is near... I see it in the crystal ball if I don't start the story soon I will be attacked by the Demon Llamas... here they come... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four of them had finally found an empty compartment, but as soon as Kay, Nicole, Annalise, and Lyonesse settled in, the door banged open once again, and Ron and Harry walked into the room. "Oi!" Ron yelled, over his shoulder, as he bent to kiss Kay lightly on the nose. "They're in here!" Kay smiled, happily and snuggled closer to Ron as Dean and Lee walked in.  
  
Soon Lyonesse and Lee were wrapped around each other, while Annalise chased Dean out the compartment for the book her boyfriend had snatched. Harry and Nicole began a friendly game of wizard's chess. While Nicole beat Harry Mercilessly, Kay and Ron snuggled together in the seat by the window, laughing at the look of total confusion on Harry's face.  
  
Harry had lost twice to Nicole and was losing again, when Oliver walked into the compartment. Seeing Nicole, his face lit-up. "Nicole, can I speak to you?" Glancing at him quickly, Nicole nodded absentmindedly and turned back to the game. Capturing Harry's king in one quick motion, she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey, Oliver," she said, slyly, as he slid his hands down to her waist. "What took you so long?" Oliver grinned down at her before placing a light kiss on her lips. "Come here. I wanna talk," and then he pulled her out of the compartment with Lyonesse and Dean following behind them, in search of an empty compartment.  
  
Harry stood up and stretched, "Now that I've lost..."  
  
"Three times," Ron informed him with a grin.  
  
Harry scowled back, "I'm gonna see how the others are doing," he finished.  
  
Left alone, Kay smiled up at her boyfriend's face. Grinning down at her Ron kissed her gently, as if savoring the taste of her lips. Pulling back, Kay looked deep into his eyes, before leaning to rest against his chest, contently. Allowing the constant hum of the train to lure her to sleep, snuggling closer to Ron's warmth.  
  
A/N: Hey Thanks for reading, please review. by the way if your curious This is Christmas break of the golden trios fourth year.  
  
I lied I am evil. No I'm sorry. Please don't send the DEMON Llamas. They want to eat my chocolate frogs. and the frogs are mine. Mwahahahaha. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. demon Llama. Demon Llama?!Where? .  
  
Are those butcher Knives your carrying?! Please don't, is that a . *gasp* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs away screaming* the next chapter will be up ASAP. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 


End file.
